Conventional wireless technologies, such as long term evolution (LTE) evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), enable users to access a broadcast steam of video content using handheld devices. However, such technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to streaming multimedia content to a mobile device while the mobile device moves between a broadcast enabled service area and a unicast enabled service area, leaving much room for improvement.